Dragon Ball GT (Anime)
Dragon Ball GT (ドラゴンボールGT) is the sequel to the Dragon Ball Z (Anime). The Dragon Ball GT series is the shortest of the Dragon Ball series, consisting of only 64 episodes; as opposed to its predecessor, Dragon Ball Z, which consisted of 291 episodes, and Dragon Ball, which consisted of 153. Originally intended to span 40 episodes (ending after the Baby Saga), the series continued for another 24 episodes, and is concluded by the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy released after the Baby Saga. The series again continues the adventures of Son Goku, who is turned back into a child by Emperor Pilaf accidentally wishing this using the Black Star Dragon Balls in the beginning of the series and is forced to travel across the galaxy to retrieve them. The first half of the series focuses on Goku, Pan, and Trunks, while the second half brings back most of the prominent characters from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. It is the only series that is not based directly on the original story by Akira Toriyama. The series follows the Z Fighters against far more powerful foes such as the Luud Cult, the Machine Mutants, Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons. Plot After decades of persistence, Emperor Pilaf finally steals the Black Star Dragon Balls and summons Ultimate Shenron. After Uub and Goku finish their training inside Kami's Lookout, all of a sudden they collapse. Therefore Dende asks Mr. Popo to retrieve a first aid kit. In the Japanese version, Dende told Mr. Popo that they should treat them immediately. After Uub heads back to his village, far stronger than he was when he left it. When Goku finds the Pilaf Gang summoning Ultimate Shenron, Pilaf slips up yet again and accidentally wishes Goku back into a child. Mr. Popo then informs Goku that the Black Star Dragon Balls don't just scatter across the globe, but across the entire galaxy. Later, as Goku eats a restaurant but a robbery starts. He tries to get into the fight but Pan stops and tells him that it isn't safe. Therefore Pan defeats the robbers but she gets upset when her date leaves. Soon after Goku and Pan run into Master Roshi. As Roshi is surprise that Goku is a child, Pan can't believe that she just saw her grandfather. Therefore Roshi explains to Goku that the tall girl in front of them is Pan, while Pan is annoy that her grandfather is a child. Soon after Goku tries to present his new self to Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan. However Chi-Chi is upset by this, while Gohan asks Goku questions. Afterwards, King Kai reveals alarming news. If the Black Star Dragon Balls are not returned to Earth within one year, the entire planet will explode. While Bulma, Videl, and Gohan prepare a ship that will be used to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls from space as Gohan prepares to help his father find all the seven Black Star Dragon Balls. Pan becomes upset about how the others view her as a child, because she is too young to go. During the construction of the ship, Pan wanted to help, but was turned down twice. While in the ship, Pan kicked a wall out of frustration, which caused one of the stabilizer jets to loosen. While outside Goku asks Pan to train with him, but she refuses. After Pan left, Goku is kidnapped by two men seeking to gain a ransom from a not-so-worried Bulma and Vegeta. Both men, however, are easily scared away when they figure out how strong Goku is. As Gohan initially agreed to go with Goku. This makes Vegeta draft Goten and Trunks into the journey to find the Black Star Dragon Balls instead, because he says they have gotten soft in this time of peace. But Goten doesn't want to be separated from his girlfriend, while Trunks will be relieved of his duties as the president of Capsule Corporation, however much to their dismay both of their mothers agreed with Vegeta. As Goku, Trunks, and Goten are about to get into the ship for departure, Goten is interrupted by a call by his girlfriend. While Goten is on the phone, Goku and Trunks enter the ship. As they arrive at the controls room, they find to their horror that Pan has already taken control of the ship. As Trunks and Goku protest, Pan sets the ship for take-off which shocks the two boys. Therefore this makes Goten be left behind, but this makes him happy as he tells his girlfriend that his schedule changed. While they are about to enter deeper into space, Goku and Trunks find themselves taking Pan with them. As the ship leaves Earth, a small circuit falls and lands by Bulma's foot. Upon seeing this Bulma wonders fearfully what part of the ship it belongs to. As Trunks is trying to get a key from Pan so that he can take her back home. Every time he tries to grab her, she dodges him, while Goku just sits, shoveling in food. When Trunks finally catches her and demands that she give him the key, Pan sticks it in her bra and Trunks will not get it because of her breasts. Goku and Trunks had no choice but to have Pan on the journey to help out. After suffering damage to their spaceship (which in fact is Pan's fault due to her frustratedly kicking the wall of the cargo bay when no one would let her help, causing a stabilizer jet to come loose in the last episode), Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on planet Imecka. The trio is enamored by the festive atmosphere of the city until they realize that the Imeckians are money-hungry swindlers. They check into a high star hotel to escape from the Imeckians. However, they then discover that they are being charged every second for everything in their room. They escape without paying and wonder in the rain disguised as Imeckians until they are found by en elderly couple who offer them to stay with them. They explain that Imecka's leader, Don Kee, is a money-hungry tyrant who is unfair in prices and takes things from the residents when they can not make the expensive payments. The couple's home is then taken by Pusherbots because they are behind payment, so Goku, Trunks, and Pan spend the night in their spaceship. The next day, they find a small robot who eats their radar. To make matters worse, their spaceship is taken by the Imeckian Army, leaving them stranded. After finding themselves as public enemy number one on the merchant planet Imecka, Goku, Pan and Trunks attempt a daring rescue mission to salvage their ship. Without it they may be stuck on the planet forever. Casting all fear aside, the Saiyans try a direct approach, and find Don Kee's army, locked and loaded. Taking the robot with them for eating their Dragon Radar, Goku tries the Instant Transmission to get them to the ship, but on both tries, it will not work because his child body is not used to the technique. Instead, they fly to Don Kee's castle, where they find the ship. The three sneak closer to the ship without risking a fight that could get them in deeper trouble, with Trunks saying that they will have to fight if necessary. Pan tries to sneak on the ship, but gets hit by a soda can thrown at her by one of the soldiers who was drinking it. She begins to cry, but Trunks covers her mouth so Don Kee's soldiers do not hear her. Then, a rocks falls onto Trunks' head, which catches the soldiers' attention, so the three knock them out one by one. Pan takes control of the cargo with the ship, and escapes with Goku and Trunks. Don Kee is furious that they have reclaimed the ship and that they owe him a large debt. By morning, Trunks tells Goku and Pan that they need to go to town for extra parts due to additional damage done by Pan's "reckless driving". When they get to town, everyone runs away and they discover that they are among Imecka's most wanted, much to their dismay, and are forced to evade the police. While hiding from the authorities, Goku, Pan, and Trunks become moved by the injustices that the Imeckians suffer under the oppressive Don Kee. They decide to confront the tyrant, and head straight for a showdown at the Royal Palace. It seems like an easy victory, until Ledgic appears from the shadows. Goku and Ledgic begin to fight, and Goku ends up having to use his Super Saiyan form to defeat Ledgic. Instead of killing Ledgic, Goku shows him the error of his ways, and Ledgic leaves Don Kee as Ledgic says to Goku that he is an unusual child, but Goku tells Ledgic that he is not really a child. Goku then bids Ledgic farewell and Imecka is saved as the three, including the mysterious robot leave the planet to continue searching for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Barely escaping Imecka with their lives, Goku, Trunks, and Pan land on Monmaasu, a strange planet much like Earth, except that everything is 100 times the normal size. Pan finds a new outfit that makes her look like bees, and Goku finds a huge apple tree and starts to eat. Meanwhile, Trunks is with T2006 looking for the next Black Star Dragon Ball. His search leads him to Goku and they find the Four-Star Ball. As they near the Dragon Ball, their good fortune takes a turn for the worse when an apple falls on the ball. Before they have a chance to lift up the apple and get the ball, a giant hawk grabs the apple with the Dragon Ball still stuck to it, and then gives it to a giant. Then they hear Pan scream for help as the giant walks off. Trunks tells Goku that they need to help Pan then he flies off. Goku must make a quick decision, to save Pan or save the Earth. Will there be time? Or will he have to charge into the belly of the beast... literally! Also, what will become of buggy Pan? The trio arrive on a peaceful planet named Gelbo, but notice that the villages are way too quiet. When they begin investigating, they learn from the villagers that a giant monster, Zoonama, has been terrorizing their village with his incredible ability to produce earthquakes by merely shaking his gigantic whiskers. To make matters worse, the monster is demanding a bride and if the villagers do not comply, their very survival cannot be guaranteed. None of the women villagers are willing to be his bride so the planet seems doomed to them. One of the women, Leena, who has a Black Star Dragon Ball embedded in her hair and is engaged to be married, finally gives up and offers to be his bride. This excites Zoonama and he leaves, but promises to come back and take her back to his lair tomorrow. Leena is so devastated by what she has done that she faints in sorrow. Therefore Goku, Trunks and Pan offer to help them get rid of the problem with Zoonama in exchange for the Dragon Ball, which the she agrees. Pan decides that the best idea is to set Zoonama up with a fake bride and cut off his whiskers; she first picks Goku because he is the strongest but then realizes that he is too short. That leaves Trunks to pose as Zoonama's bride, much to his dismay. However, he agrees to go along with the plan because he wants to save the Earth. By morning, Trunks, dressed in the wedding dress with a wig and makeup, is taken by Zoonama to his lair, with Goku, Pan, and the woman's fiance following. Not bowing to the demands of the wicked Zoonama, Trunks reluctantly poses as Zoonama's "bride" in an attempt to sneak deep into the monster's lair under a volcano and free the people of the village forever. Trunks' wig falls off, and Zoonama still is interested in Trunks, thinking he is a short haired girl. Trunks then manages to drug Zoonama with spiked food at the "Wedding Banquet" the beast has arranged for them. Zoonama passes out and Doma cuts one of his whiskers off. Zoonama comes to and threatens to cause an earthquake. The troupe soon realizes Zoonama cannot cause quakes, only predict them. Then, all of a sudden, a real explosion occurs, and Goku uses a Kamehameha to propel them out of the tunnel. He then uses another Kamehameha to destroy the volcano and abrupt the explosion. The Gelboians give them the Black Six-Star Dragon Ball, but out of nowhere, a mysterious stranger disguised as a villager takes the ball and turns into some other species. He then takes the ball and disappears in his spaceship. As Goku, Trunks and Pan begin to chase after the three Para Para brothers, one of whom stole their Dragon Ball. The brothers lead them into a rocky planet, whose center is a maze of caves. They escape, and return to Planet Luud, leaving Goku, Trunks, and Pan lost in the maze. Upon their arrival, they hand over the Dragon Ball to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, the servant of Lord Luud. The Cardinal is angry with them, because he knows that the three had another Dragon Ball aboard their ship, and if they do not retrieve it, he will turn them into dolls. The Para Para brothers return to Beehay, the planet they left Goku and the others on. When they find them, they are being attacked by four giant worm monsters. The Para Para brothers take the opportunity to sneak onto their ship and try to steal the Dragon Ball. Finding themselves on the cave-ridden planet of Beehay, Goku, Trunks and Pan have run straight into a pack of Mouma, a giant worm-like species with a taste for humans. Hiding in the shadows are the Para Brothers, planning out the perfect time to attack with their Para Para Boogie, a "unique" style of mind control dancing. Bon Para pinches Pan's cheeks in order to make her smile while she dances, as he continues to pummel them. Unknown to the Para Para brothers or our heroes, that the Mouma worms have regained consciousness and provide a distraction, turning off the music. The heroes take this opportunity to knock all the Para Para brothers out with one punch. The Z Fighters can not find their Black Star Dragon Ball on the Para Brothers' spaceship. When Trunks gets off Pan, and Giru accidentally launches the ship to Planet Luud, leaving Trunks and Goku on Beehay with their spaceship. Pan and Giru are stuck on the Para Brothers' spaceship heading straight for Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and his demented regime. Meanwhile, Goku and Trunks pursue Pan to planet Luud. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy has just revealed his true form and proves himself to be a powerful opponent. Dolltaki is seen analyzing the fight between the cardinal and Goku and Trunks. He decides to make an appearance to the Luud Cult. The cult realizes too late that Luud is not the savior they had imagined and Dolltaki transforms them all into dolls. However, Pan is "saved" and under the control of the psychotic Dolltaki. Goku and Trunks finally defeat the vengeful Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who could manipulate inanimate objects to attack at will. They find the Dragon Ball, but Dolltaki appears and summons Lord Luud. Sagas *'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga' (Ep. 1 - 16) *'Baby Saga' (Ep. 17 - 40) *'Super 17 Saga' (Ep. 41 - 47) *'Shadow Dragon Saga' (Ep. 48 - 64) Special *Dragon Ball GT TV Special Theme Songs :Opening *"You are Charming My Heart" *Version 1: Ep. 1 - 26 *Version 2: Ep. 27 - 64 :Ending *"I'm Not Alone'": Ep. 1 - 26 *"Don't You See!": Ep. 27 - 41 *"Blue Velvet": Ep. 42 - 50 *"Let’s Blast through this Moment with a Rusted Machine Gun": Ep. 51 - 64 Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku, Son Goten, Son Gohan, Gogeta & Son Goku Jr. *'Takeshi Kusao' as Trunks *'Yuko Minaguchi' as Pan & Videl *'Shinobu Satochi' as Giru *'Ryo Horikawa' as Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. & Gogeta (shares the role with Masako Nozawa) *'Tiromi Tsuru' as Bulma, Bulma Leigh & Bra (known as Bulla in the U.S) *'Naoko Watanabe' as Chi-Chi *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn & Shusugoro *'Miki Ito' as Android 18 *'the late Tomiko Suzuki' as Marron *'Hiro Yuki' as Dende *'Toku Nishio' as Mr. Popo *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Atsushi Kisaichi' as Uub *'the late Daisuke Gori' as Mr. Satan *'Kozo Shioya' as Majin Buu *'Hiroshi Masuoka' as Master Roshi *'Joji Yanami' as King Kai & the Narrator *'Shinichiro Ota' as Kibito Kai *'Reizo Nomoto' as Old Kai *'the late Kenji Utsumi' as Shenlong *'Toru Furuya' as Puck *'Shigeru Chiba' as Emperor Pilaf *'Tessho Genda' as Shu *'Eiko Yamada' as Mai *'Bin Shimada' as Sugoro *'the late Koji Yada' as Dr. Gero *'Kazuyuki Sogabe' as Dr. Myuu *'Kiyoyuki Yanada' as General Rilldo *'Yusuke Numata' as Baby *'Shigeru Nakahara' as Android 17 *'Ryusei Nakao' as Frieza *'Norio Wakamoto' as Cell *'Hidekatsu Shibata' as Syn Shenlong :English *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Young Goku & Goku Jr. *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku (Adult/SS4), King Kai & Gogeta (shares the role with Christopher R. Sabat) *'Robert McCollum' as Goten *'Eric Vale' as Trunks *'Sonny Strait' as Giru & Kuririn *'Sean Teague' as Uub *'Elise Baughman' as Pan *'Christopher R. Sabat' as Vegeta, Vegeta Jr., Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Omega Shenlong, Gogeta & Shenlong *'Tiffany Vollmer' as Bulma *'Pariksi Fakhri' as Bra (known as Bulla in the U.S) *'Kyle Hebert' as Gohan *'Lucy Small' as Videl *'Cynthia Cranz' as Chi-Chi *'Meredith McCoy' as Android 18 & Marron *'Justin Cook' as Dende *'Chris Rager' as Mr. Satan *'Josh Martin' as Majin Buu *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi *'Kent Williams' as Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Baby & Dr. Gero *'Parisa Fakhri' as Bulma Leigh *'Adrian Cook' as Puck *'Chuck Huber' as Emperor Pilaf, Android 17 & Super 17 *'Chris Cason' as Shu *'Julie Franklin' as Mai *'Brice Armstrong' as Sugoru *'John Burgmeier' as Shusugoro *'Duncan Brannan' as Dr. Myuu *'Andrew Chandler' as General Rilldo & the Narrator *'Linda Young' as Frieza *Dameon Clarke as Cell *Bob Carter as Syn Shenlong Trivia *Unlike Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT is not based on an Akira Toriyama manga series. However, the same people who worked on the animation for the original story also worked on Dragon Ball GT. Also, Toriyama designed the features of Goku's spaceship and the robot that would be later be known as Giru. Originally, the robot was known as the ojama, or "mischief," robot. *The GT in this series means Gomenasai Toriyama-sensei. all information on the Dragon Ball GT (Anime) came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_GT